What if?
by Lunawolf5
Summary: What if Ace wasn't the one captured but Blackbeard. What would happen if it was Luffy instead? Well that's what this story is about its the What if...? to that arch. Please don't hate on me for it I really did try my best! More chapters will be coming!
1. Chapter 1

"I am Luffy. 300 million bounty!" The small boy yelled at the bigger man.

"Really?! You?! You're so small though!" The bigger man said laughing.

"Could kick your ass!" Luffy cried back.

"Nah go find Skypiea. It really is out there. Go find it!" With that the big man stood up and walked away.

On their way from that haunted thriller bark place the straw hats found that a island was coming up and Nami thought it beat to stop for a while to get essential items. And since Zoro had finally woken up Nami thought it was a good idea to do so.

"We need more food and essentials we will stop at that island for two days no more." Nami said pointing to the small island.

Everyone seemed excited to stretch their legs on the island except the swordsman. Zoro had a bad feeling about this island something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good.

Glancing to the Captain he found that his bad feeling was for Luffy not even his sense of being geographically challenged (A/N: gets lost a lot. Zoro it's a problem and the first step to fix it is admitting you have one).

"I don't think we should dock here." Zoro said voicing his concern since the last time he had this feeling someone died.

"What? Why?" Nami asked curiously as they went into port.

"I have a bad feeling is all." Zoro replied and Sanji huffed.

"A bad feeling about getting lost I bet." Sanji smirked at the swordsman and for once Zoro didn't care what the same cook said he was not going to allow this ship to dock on this island.

"The last time I had this feeling someone close to me died. And now that feeling is saying Luffy will die if we go on that island." Zoro explained really not wanting to tell them.

"Zoro! You know I can't die yet! I just got a skeleton musician! Let alone king of the pirates!" Luffy said with a laugh before jumping off the ship onto the island.

"No! Luffy get back here!" Zoro shouted concern written on his face his tone seemed that of a scared little boy.

"He will be fine. Now stay here we will all be back before dinner and I bet Luffy will be just fine. I mean it's Luffy." Nami said as she turned to sanji and robin.

"We are going shopping sanji you will carry our stuff." Nami said an robin nodded.

"Ok Nami-swan! Robin-chwan!" Heart lept from the cooks eye as he followed the two girls to go shopping.

"Don't worry Zoro." Usopp was at zoros side with chopper.

"About what?" Zoro asked even though that same feeling was like a cyclone in him right now.

"Luffy is too dense to die. He will be fine but we will stay on the ship with you." Usopp said.

"Yup! We are here for you!" Chopper giggled a but as the tiny doctor had a leaf tickle his blue nose.

"I hope your right and I am wrong for once." Zoro said when a sudden dark wave erupted from inland of the island.

"Luffy!" Zoro shouted jumping off the railing of the ship and blindly ran to the wave of darkness. He didn't know if it was actually Luffy but he was jumpy now and knew he should have gone with Luffy in the first place.

When he go to the place where the wave had originated he found the man from the island that was split in two and had encouraged Luffy to go to Skypea standing there laughing as Luffy laid unconscious in front of him.

"Hahaha! Straw hat Luffy! I shall turn you in now and my plans will continue!" The man said.

"Aw yes black beard-sama." A man with a really long gun said.

_Blackbeard? That guy Ace was after?_ Zoro thought to himself remembering that Luffy's older brother had been after this very man when they met him in Alabasta.

"Take him to the ship and put him in the cage we do not want him lose after what I just told him." Black beard said still laughing.

"Threatening to kill his crew and his brother was a good way to piss him off though." A big macho fighter guy said laughing.

"Indeed. If I had known he was going to start a war with the seven war lords and the world government I would have stayed with him making sure his bounty went up even more." Black beard said as the macho guy grabbed Luffy's red vest dragging him. "But with him now the government will give me a good place in warlord status and the powers we seek are in grasp."

"No! Luffy!" Zoro finally got his ass into gear as he charged the man holding Luffy and taking out his swords.

"That won't work." Black beard said as he punched Zoro in the head sending him flying into a fallen building reopening some wounds from kuma. He was able to crawl out before collapsing on the ground from thesis of blood And the head wound.

"...or...oro...Zoro...zoro!" A voice calling his name woke him out of unconsciousness as something shook him at the same time.

"Ugh...my head is killing me." Zoro said sitting up slowly to find the crew around him all looking worried as chopper put badges back into his backpack.

"What happened Zoro?" Nami asked concerned to as why Zoro was in such a sad state and why the small town was so destroyed.

"Luffy is going to be worried about us if we don't head back soon." Sanji said since it had been a day and a half since the black wave had shown up and the whole crew had been helping villagers who had survived get to a safe place on the island before Zoro had been found. Luffy must be starving by now without the cook there.

"Why hasn't he shown up yet though is what I am worried about." Usopp said knowing for a fact that Luffy should have been the first one here.

"Luffy?" Zoro mumbled to himself before memories flooded back to him.

"No! We have to go save him! Back to the ship! He's in danger! Does anyone know Garps or Aces number on the snail phones?" Zoro shot up trying to run back to the ship to go save his Captain from being captured.

"Wow! What's wrong?" Sanji asked catch in Zoro as he started to fall from reopened wounds.

"Luffy was captured by black beard! He's going to turn Luffy in to get a warlord title!" Zoro shouted at them horror on their faces as they heard such a proclamation from the swordsman.

"We need to get back to the ship now!" Nami shouted. Sanji and Zoro thrown over his shoulder on request of chopper and Nami so as he didn't reopen the wounds and didn't slow them down as the crew ran to the sunny.

"Franky! Usopp start the engines! Broke get the anker! Chopper robin sanji get the sails! Zoro get to the wheel!" Nami shouted orders taking over just as she would when a storm would hit.

"Wow! What's with the rush?" A calm voice said from the cabins kitchen.

Everyone stopped and turned to see Ace holding an apple and eating it.

"Ace!" everyone shouted stunned and thankful all at the same time.

"Set sail! Ace stay there and don't leave this ship!" Nami shouted and ace did as she said not Because she said to but Because he was stunned into it.

As soon as they set sail and where a good distance away from the island Franky took aces boat and put it into the hold of the ship with the shark sub and rocky horse under Namis orders. Nami took Ace into her room and took out a few maps.

"What's going on Nami?" He asked carefree unaware of what was happening.

"Robin!" Nami shouted ignoring Ace for a minute as the archeologist came in calmly.

"Sanji!" She called the cook who was there in a second.

"Yes Nami-swan?!" He said hearts in his eyes.

"Get the cuffs." And with that sanji was gone once again.

"Why do you need them?" Robin asked not sure what she was planing.

"Ace where is your power from?" Nami asked not really looking at him as she searched her maps.

"The flame-flame fruit. Why?" He asked only now was he getting a little concerned.

"That's why. Ace is super protective." Nami said to robin who nodded in understanding as Sanji was once more in the room.

"Nami-swan! Here you go!" Sanji said handing the cuffs to Nami.

"Ace hold out one hand." Nami said and ace seemed to be very worried now as he did as she asked placing one side of the cuff on his wrist he went weak instantly.

"Sea stone cuffs. Now we tell him. No boat no powers we control him a little better. We need a plan not him barreling in like with smoker." Nami explained more to robin and sanji than to ace.

"Whats going on?!" He demanded.

"Luffy was captured and is going to be turned in by black beard to get the warlord title." Nami said and Ace instantly went into anger mode.

"**What?! Let me go now!**" He insisted thrusting his hand forward for them to take it off.

"No. We need a plan. Your civilized unlike Luffy so you will follow a plan when it's formed. Then you can do whatever you want. We are going to save him don't worry he knows and is friends with some very powerful people we can save him." Nami said remembering shanks and ace knew Whitebeard.

"Ok fine. But I need a snail phone." Ace said knowing she was right and knowing he needed to call Whitebeard.

"Of course. Here." She handed him her snail phone and he dialed Whitebeard number.

_Clank. "_Hello?" The voice of Whitebeard ran through the room.

"It's ace I need your help." Ace explained that Luffy was his brother and had been captured. Than he handed the phone to nami who passed on the information Zoro had given them to the pirate emperor who was quite listening asking a question every once in a while.

"I see. What would you like me to do?" Whitebeard asked knowing that if Ace was calling for help he should most likely offer it.

"We need Shanks. Luffy and shanks are close. We don't have a number to reach him and we thought you would have a way to contact him." Ace said knowing the two had a complicated relationship. But hoped white beard could get in touch with the Red Haired pirate.

"Something happened to Luffy?!" A new voice entered the phone. This one drastically concerned and sounding scared.

"Who is that?" Ace asked carefully making sure not to harm white beard if something happened to him.

"Shanks give me back the phone!" White beard shouted at the other.

"Not until I find out about Luffy! He has my hat!" Shanks said obviously trying to hide his concern for the young pirate.

"He's worried about a hat?!" Sanji demanded off phone.

"Shhh! He's obliviously worried about Luffy but doesn't want to show it!" Nami hissed at him. Ace glared at the two to be quiet before continuing the conversation.

"I am not going to question why the two of you are in the same place right now. They haven't announced the capture of Luffy yet. But we can assume they will take him to impel down till his execution. We need you guys to help free him." Ace pleaded to the bigger pirates.

"I will be there you can count on it!" Shanks said and banging could be heard as he left.

"I shall see what I can do. A brother of my sons is a son to me. Though I don't know who I could get to go as well." Whitebeard said finally getting back on the phone.

Nami reached a hand out for the phone and when ace refused to give it to her she grabbed it from him with an angry sigh.

"This is Nami the navigator of the straw hats crew. My Captain Luffy was captured. Ace showed up after he was captured. Luffy is well loved by a lot of people with friends in a lot of places. I see this going down two no three ways." Nami said pausing allowing everyone to absorb what she is saying to the power house. "Never mind make that four."

"I understand. How do you see this going down?" Whitebeard asked seeming to humor the girl right now.

"One Luffy dies no one does anything whatsoever and only some people want that. Two we save Luffy and we continue on with our journey with a very high bounty on our heads. Now those are the extremes. Three and four are in the middle.

"Three we save Luffy and get out of there as soon as possible. You show up shanks shows up. All of luffy's friends show up. Totally hell will break loss.

"Four Luffy does what Luffy does best and had some sort of Luffy moment." Nami says as if everyone knows what that means an every one dose...except Whitebeard.

"Is that a good thing? A Luffy moment I mean?" He asks not understanding what they were talking about.

Ace took back the phone with a face palm. "It means Luffy will fuck up and not give us enough time to save him in the first place without really thinking about it."

"It's also the most likely option we got. Unless some miracle happens none of this will go as planned which means we plan for everything. And by everything I mean unicorns and dragons showing up save Luffy and fly away on rainbows." Nami says sarcastically. Everyone just stares at her.

"Did you just say that?! Really now you will jinx us! Who knows who Luffy has made friends with! He may have a dragon or unicorn as a friend!" Sanji hissed with hearts in his eyes and everyone nodded so hard Nami thought there heads would fall off.

"Right sorry! Forgot this is Luffy!" Nami said retracting her statement.

"Ok then who may actually show up honestly?" Whitebeard asked realising this may have some really strange answers after that.

"Let's see...shanks will guarantee it. Oh and Alabasta of course. The rebel army of alabasta. Long story on that one. And I will call Zeff and we if he is willing to fight." Sanji pointed out.

"Water seven ship rights! And the Franky family! Oh and Drum island!" Nami throw in quickly.

"Scorpion might show up." Ace put in and everyone nodded.

"Go get Zoro. Tell him we need information." Nami told sanji who went to get the swordsman.

"So Luffy has a lot of friends doesn't he?" White beard asked kinda amazed how well known the rookie was at this time.

"Yeah. Unless you mess with his friends Luffy is a lovable guy. People just seem to surround him and want to impress him." Ace spoke quietly into the phone not wanting the crew to hear what he was saying about the young Captain.

"What? You shitty cook?!" Zoro demanded hiding his concern for Luffy by staring more fights with sanji.

"Zoro if Coby and Garp are on Luffy's side what do you think they will do?" Nami asked the swordsman ignoring the died between the two as she looked over her maps again with robin next to her.

"How the hell should I know?! Garps a crazy psychopath! And Coby couldn't hurt a fly let alone Luffy! I bet Garp will be there and try not to fight and not be on anyone's side. Though coby may just stop. He may just freeze and watch." Zoro huffed out angrily.

"Oh we need to call the giants!" Usopp blurted out running into the cabin Franky chopper and brook right behind him.

"That's right! I almost forgot about them!" Nami said and Frankly spoke up.

"You're going to call the ship rights correct? Iceberg and them have two giants as well as the Franky family." Franky said and Ace just started at them.

"Of course! We can't take on the government without all the giants we got right? And we got four on our side!" Nami said with joy.

"Giants?! When did Luffy meet giants?!" Ace demanded after saying goodbye to Whitebeard and telling him he would call back.

"On that jungle island there was two giants we made friends with. Than at Eddiens lobby there were two giants and we saved them." Nami explained.

"Ok so let me get this straight. We got four giants possible two pirate empires a whole kingdom and there rebel army ship rights a Franky family a Drum island and a guy named Zeff all to save Luffy?! How on earth are we going to get that many people to come help us?!" Ace demanded knowing Luffy was great with getting people to love him but this was ridiculous. He also didn't want to think about the people that Luffy had pissed off in the process of getting all theses friends.

"Trust us when you meet these people they will not let anyone kill Luffy. Most want him to be the king of the pirates. They want him to go and rule the sea not Because they think he can but Because they know he will. They have seen him fight. I don't know if you have seen him when he really is going at it but he has beat enemies that where tens times his strength and winning." Robin said showing Nami and place on a map.

"Oh no Luffy is not going to be king Whitebeard is. I will make sure of that." Ace says defiantly.

"Oh? Fine whatever you won't be saying that when you met these people." Nami says with a smirk all them knowing and trying to get there own dreams and trying to help Luffy with his own.

"Finally!" Nami shouted with excitement and robin gave a small smile like always.

"What?!" Ace demanded not understanding why she was so excited all of a sudden.

"I found the chart that has the government headquarters on it!" Nami said like it explained everything.

"What navigator-San is saying is that we can get to where Luffy is before he even enters impel down and has a trial and execution date set up." Robin explained when ace gave them a funny look.

"Than what are we sitting around for?! Let's go already!" Ace shouted standing up.

"Umm...can we?" Usopp asked carefully.

"I guess not yet." Nami said sadly in response.

"Why the hell not?!" Ace demanded quickly.

"See Luffy is the Captain he's missing. So we can attempt to figure out what he would want us to do but that's it." Robin explained knowing full well that the rest forget ace wouldn't get it.

"So who's the first mate?" Ace asked everyone froze at that. Quiet questioning looked went around. "What the hell? Whose the first mate?"

"We never go by titles. Luffy was Captain that's all we got them we did jobs we are good at." Usopp said quietly and quickly.

"Alright who was first to join Luffy on this crew of misfits." Ace asked trying not to be pissed off.

"Zoro." Everyone said at the same time as they looked to the sleds man sleeping against his swords in the corner.

"He's the first mate than. Though since you all seem to know what to do and from what I have seen you do a pretty good job at it I doubt Zoro will be a very good temporary Captain." Ace said refusing to face palm right now.

"We are all ears what do you think?" Robin asks before anyone could stop her.

"I think Nami knows where to go. I will lend a hand for as much as you need it. I won't be Captain I could never do that. But I will try and figure out what Luffy would I right now." Ace said with a sigh.

"I think that sounds reasonable actually. You have known him a lot longer than we have." Nami said before turning to the crew and shouting orders.

Ace slipped out of the cabin and sat on the head piece. Sitting there he could see Luffy taking control and trying to protect his crew and beat everything that stood in the ships way.

"You know that is what Luffy calls the Captain's chair right?" Zoro asked ace.

"Really? I am not trying to be Captain. Luffy won that bet the moment he got you to join him." Ace said looking off into the sunset.

"What bet?" Zoro asked honestly curious about it.

"He hasn't told you? Well he does love to live in the moment. Anyway when we were kids we had this pirate crew of three called ASL. The three of us would fight for the captain's spot. Soon though we bet who would be Captain first. We said when we turned 17 we would set out to sea. Luffy was younger than us so we got a head start by 7 years. Though Luffy was the first one to get a crew ship and have it longer than a few months. He wins I bet he doesn't even remember that one bet you of the many we made." Ace said thumbing the handcuff.

"I understand. He was pretty adamant about getting me to join him. I think he still remembers though. It was important to him so he remembers it and probably thinks about it when he sits up here." Zoro shrugged as they looked into the red clouds.

"Yeah it reminds me of a childhood of happiness. Before Luffy showed up everyone told me I should just die. Luffy was the first person to not care he just wanted a friend but got two brothers instead." Ace said with a sad smile.

"Alright there are a lot of questions popping up in my head now. Where's the third person? Why did everyone tell you to die? And Luffy never mentioned another brother who is that?" Zoro asked and Ace just laughed at him.

"I am sorry but thinking about him again is pretty nice. His name was Sabo and he was the only reason we got as far as we did. Sabo was the third person our crew and Luffy's other older brother. Though we never really found out who was older out of the two of us. Sabo died when we were kids and I guess Luffy never truly got over it cause he is Lu." Ace said a sad but large smile in his face.

"The reason behind every one wanting me to die is because I am Gol D. Roger's only son. Most of the townspeople said that if Roger ever had a kid that he should burn in hell and never see the light of day again. For the longest time I thought that was best. Than Luffy showed up that little punk chances me around for three months straight before we actually started getting along well enough not to try and kill each other. After four months we were never apart. The three of us were always together no matter what. We had a fort and hug out together. For that time with Luffy I thought that he may actually want me to live to not die.

"Than when I asked him what he would think if Gol D. Roger had a son. You know what he said to that? He said he would won't to meet them and become their brother. He would won't to befriend them and challenge them every chance he got racing to become the next king if the pirates. That's what he said when I told him I was his kid Luffy was amazed and was even more admit to become my friend. The next day the three of us shared a bottle of Sake and we were brothers." Ace spoke more to the sun set than to Zoro who seemed amazed that his Captain was so admit to everyone not just him.

"I see. That story actually explains a lot. Thank you for sharing that with me. By the way I don't think Luffy would have cared weather your Rogers son or not. I think there was more to it than that." Zoro said before walking away.

"Oh and by the way Nami told me to tell you you will be sleeping in the crows nest. Just don't touch my weight sets and you will be fine." Zoro than continued walked and Ace gave him a nod of appreciation.

Ace watched the sunset till the moon was above the water before climbing up to the crows nest that had tons of weights in it. There was a hammock set up on the far side of the room and snoring was coming from it. He found Zoro asleep in the hammock.

Not waiting to disturb the swordsman Ace climbed back down the ladder to search for an empty room to sleep in. He found that the ship was a lot bigger than the Going Merry they once had.

He found rooms labeled things like storage girls room boys room workshop and ship right. Along with the medical center and ammo storage.

The more he walked the more he wondered where each crew member slept and where they actually slept in comparison.

Soon he found a room marked the captain's cabin. Ace stiffens and opened the door to find vests and cut off jean shorts thrown half hazardly across the room hanging off the dresser and desk.

Ace cracked a smile knowing only Luffy could leave a room like this. The bed was built above the floorboards above it suspended on chains not touching the floor at all.

The Blankets were curled up like Luffy liked them. Ace knew Luffy wouldn't really care if he slept in the room so he left to get his bag from the kitchen where he originally left it to find Sanji sleeping in one of the booths his jacket hung on a hook.

Ace pick up his bag before grabbing a glass of water to have the lights fly on and something hurling at him in the head.

"What the hell?!" Ace demanded whirling around glass of water in one hand bag on the other shoulder. Sanji was standing there staring at Ace wide awake.

"Oh Ace! Sorry force of habit! I am used to Luffy sneaking in at night for four snakes claiming he got hungry." Sanji apologized picking up a shoe that he had thrown at Ace.

Ace just laughed at that. "He's been captured and your natural habit is to protect the fridge. Only Lu can make that a natural response. It's cool had to do the same thing when we lived together so I get it. What kind of traps you got set up?"

"Mouse traps, slides and a locking system Usopp built that even Zoro can't slice through." Sanji spoke proudly of his system.

"Alright have someone install a slide to the ocean tank you got on board. Make it so that he gets dropped in a ball with air all night till you fish him out the next day. Guarantee he will fall three times before he stops trying." Ace said offering the cook some helpful advice.

"Never thought of that one. I will take to Franky about it. Thanks." Sanji said before turning off the light again and going back to sleep.

Ace left to go back to his room to find a room marked library crack open a light pouring out of it. Pushing the door open he found robin sitting there reading a book.

"Oh sorry to disturb you." Ace apologized when she looked up with a small smile.

"No not at all. I am used to Luffy coming in after being denied food from Sanji at this time." Robin said shaking her head and patted a seat in front of her with an extra arm.

Ace walked in and took the seat putting his bag down and sipping his water before speaking. "Really? What does Luffy do in here? He can hardly read."

"Oh he doesn't read I read to him. He likes I hear the story's as he sits there dreaming if him in place of the main character." Robin explained before placing her book on the table and stood up to pick out another book.

"Really? What book where you reading to him before?" Ace asked curiously. Ace was finding out very quickly that Luffy never really went to bed when he was supposed to. He was finding that the Captain had a set routine of seeing all his crew mates off to bed before going himself.

Ace had a feeling Luffy did this routine every night before going to bed starting at the kitchen and working his way to his room again before falling asleep again.

"Treasure island actually. Would you like me to read you a few pages? Brook won't be in Luffy's room for another hour. You may also won't to stop by Nami's room and the boys room along with the work shop. Luffy as you may have already figured out has a routine we have all gotten used to. Everyone is waiting for there door to open and have their Captain there to see them to bed." Robin said like she knew what Ace was thinking.

"I see. Then I shall do that. What time does Luffy get to bed?" Ace asked as robin opened the book to a page.

"Past midnight. It's the reason he sleeps in. We will let you sleep even Sanji knows 9:30 is the time to start cooking so that Luffy doesn't miss a meal. Luffy can't read time so he thinks breakfast is when we eat lunch and since he's on a fifteen meal per day diet he really doesn't care." Robin said and Ace nodded in understanding. About half an hour later Ace had listened to Robin read half the first chapter knowing Luffy would be upset if his spot was moved.

"Thank you. Who do I visit next?" Ace asked grabbing his bag and getting up.

"Chopper in the medical word. Than Franky and Usopp in the workshop. Brook will be in the captain's cabin to sing a lullaby which I am guess is where you're sleeping. Nami will be right before you enter the cabin. As far as I know you won't see Zoro till he comes to wake you up in the morning since waking Luffy up is dangerous we usually send Zoro to do it." Robin explained and Ace thanked her again before heading to see the doctor wondering what the small deer and his brother did.

When Ace entered the room it was dark and faint snoring could be heard. Ace turns on a small light finding that Chopper was asleep and his blanket was undone and at the bottom of his bed.

Ace figure Luffy fixed the blanket every night for the small doctor. So that's what he did. He hosted up the blanket and tucked it around the doctors body. Ace looked around to see if there was anything else he should do but saw nothing. So he turned off the light and was about to leave shutting the door but heard a small voice call his name.

"Ace?" Chopper said sitting up.

"Oh your awake." Ace said smiling to the reindeer.

"Of course. Can I ask you something?" Chopper looked at Ace with round eyes.

"Of course I will see if I can give you the answer you need." Ace replied sitting on the bed.

"Will we save Luffy? I know you're trying your best to fill in for him, but it's not the same." Chopper looked apologetically at the fire user:

"We will get him back. No force in this world wior the next will or can keep Luffy away from you guys. Doing this every night proves that." Ace said petting Choppers head where the hat should be but was now resting on his desk.

"Alright. Thank you for. Being here." Chopper said with a sad smile before lying down again.

Ace left the reindeer to sleep once more before moving to the workshop.

Franky and Usopp were working on some crazy thing with a launch system.

"That's cool!" Ace said looking at the system.

"That's what I thought! It's a seastone launcher. It's to help us none devil fruit users in fights against them." Franky said.

"That sounds painful." Ace said winching.

"We won't use it on you. But like on an enemy. We don't have power like Sanji Zoro &amp; Luffy we need something that gives us a chance." Usopp said raising he goggles.

"I got it. When do you Guys sleep?" Ace asked.

"When Luffy leaves we go to sleep but not till then because he likes to see what we are working on weather or not he gets it." Franky sea plainer and Ace nodded in understanding.

"Well till we get Luffy back I will be filling in for the night routine so I will see all these new things." Ace said remembering what Robin told him about Luffy.

"Super!" Franky shouted and Usopp gave Ace a thumbs up.

Leaving Ace went to his next room which was Nami's. He found her looking at one of her charts and working on another one at the same time.

"Hello Nami." Ace said trying not to startle her.

"Oh Ace. Getting along nicely?" She asked looking up from her work.

"Yes. I will be sleeping in Luffy's room." Ace explained.

"Oh you're doing Luffy's route? That's nice. I was hoping you would be in the crows nest so that the others could get used to not having that route done, but I think I like it when someone visits me." Nami said knowing what Ace was doing like it was a secret to only Ace and Luffy.

"Well we will get him back so it won't matter if they don't get used to it cause we will get him back and I will fill in till we do." Ace said bowing.

"That's very nice of you. You have better get to Luffy's cabin Brook is waiting." Nami said waving off the older D brother.

Ace smiled and nodded walking back to the cabin to find the Skeleton toning his violin.

"Oh Ace-San. I am sorry I am used to playing a lullaby for your brother. I can leave I you want." Brook said slightly walking to the door, but Ace could tell he was really pushing himself to do that much.

"Nah Luffy has always had a strange taste of music. Go ahead and play. I shall listen and I apologize if I fall asleep in advance if I fall asleep." Ace said putting down his bag at the base of the bed and took off his boots.

"That's all right the point of this is so that you go to bed sooner. You will get more sleep than Luffy I guarantee it." Brook said then raised his bow but Ace stopped him before he could play.

"What do you mean by that?" Ace asked now concerned about Luffy's sleeping habits when he wa on the boat with his crew.

"Oh Luffy-San dose this three more times. Starting at the kitchen and ending right back here. The last time he checks on Zoro as well. Never gets more than 6 hours of sleep on a good night. Thats why we eat so late. Though I doubt you will do the whole thing just be aware that's what Luffy dose." Brook said and Ace couldn't really tell what the musician was thinking in that skull of his.

"I see. Then start playing I will see what I can do." Ace gave the taller male a sad smile before climbing into the large bed.

"Of course." And with that Brook played a melody that put Ace right to sleep.

In the morning Ace awoke to Zoro poking him with his white sword.

"Hey time for lunch. Get up." Zoro said coldly obviously trying to hide the fear of waking Luffy's brother up.

"Oh, Are you expecting a fight?" Ace asked eyeing the sword as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well yeah. I thought since Luffy put up something close to a full on warship fight you would be worst." Zoro put his sword back into its place on his waist warmer carefully.

"I don't wake up like that." Ace shook his head sliding his boots on and set his hat back on his head.

"Well than I guess I won't need my swords to wake you up will I?" Zoro asked with a chuckle leading Ace to the back entrance of the kitchen where the rest of the crew was already eating.

"Good morning Ace!" Everyone shouted already awake and by Brook and Robin's information they have been up for at least 4 hours ahead of him.

"Morning. Where shall I sit?" Ace asked politely and everyone just couldn't get over how pilot the older brother was in comparison to their Captain.

"Uh right next to me at the head of the table." Sanji patted the seat next to him placing a large plate of food at the spot.

Ace walked over thanking the blonde cook and started eating not making a mess or reaching for someone else food. He asked nicely for seconds and then thirds and when firths was asked for he understood when Sanji said there was no more food left. Ace helped clean up dishes while every one except for Sanji got the ship up and running for the day's journey.

"Thank you Ace. I really appreciate the help. I wish Luffy helped like this. Most of the time his joking around or on his captain's chair." Sanji said with a sad chuckle as he imagined his Captain sitting on the head piece.

"I am happy to help the only crew who could last a day let alone this long with my brother." Ace gave the cook a smile before going to sit on the head piece to see why Luffy loved it so much was easy to figure out but for Ace he knew it was for more than the view or the comfort or the nice look out spot. He knew Luffy was always watching the horizon for him or Sabo to show up again and go hunting crocodiles and mountain beats.

Alright I have been working on this for some time now and feel as if it is time to finally start posting it. Of course it is not even close to being done but its a lot of fun to write to say the least. Please don't yell at me for it but I tried my best to tell the story as it may have happened if the events went down like this.

Anyway review's are always loved! Thanks for reading and have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke in a cage my hands bound together. Looking around I saw navy soldiers walking about as a large guy pull the rope connected to the wagon I was on.

"Hey. What's going on?" I asked the man who ignored me completely but a familiar voice spoke up next to me.

"Straw Hat I am turning you in!" I looked up to see Blackbeard smiling his very none tooth smile.

"Now remember you get warlord title as soon as Straw Hat Luffy is in his cell on level six in Impel Down." A Marine vice admiral said on the other side of my cage.

"I know I won't let him get out." The pirate said in reply.

We then entered an elevator and started to head down wards. I was removed from the cage. Finding I was in those stupid seastone cuffs.

"Stop struggling. It will only make this more painful for you than it had to be." The vice admiral spoke gruffly not looking at me as the marine who was pulling my cage put a chain on my cuffs.

"Can I sit down?" I asked. Everyone was so serious I didn't understand why so I wanted to get out of the serious cloud.

"If you want." The vice admiral said seeming to have been taken aback by my request. I don't care what he thinks so I give him a big smile and sit cross legged on the floor.

"I am bored. How long are we going to be in this stupid thing?" I whined to the others after a few minutes.

"It's a long way down to where you're going to be staying." The vice admiral said.

"Humph sounds boring. Wait till my crew comes to get me than you will be in trouble." I say looking up to them with a big smile.

"Yeah? Why's that? Your friend the pirate hunter going to cut you out of these chains?" The vice admiral laughed at that.

"Nah Zoro's not who you got to worry about it's who they will bring along that you got to worry about. My big brother will be here and so will Shanks!" I say proudly to them.

"Ya? And who may be your brother?" The vice admiral asked.

"His name is Ace! I think he's really famous to! He ate the Flare Flare Fruit!" I say knowing that Ace would be on his way to save me like always.

"His brother is Fire Fist Ace." Black beard clarifies when the admiral gave me a funny look.

"Your brother is Fire Fist Ace? So what your dad is Gol D. Roger?" The vice admiral asked really scared now.

"Nope though that would be really cool! Grandpa says my dad's name is Dragon!" I said remembering what grandpa said at water seven.

"Dragon?! The revolutionist?!" The vice admiral seemed really freaked out now though I didn't know why not that I cared either it was just really funny.

"Yeah him!" I agreed remembering the title robin had given him.

The rest of the ride down was quiet though I could see the vice admiral sweating a bit under his collar.

When we reached the level we were among for I stood up and lead the way out. We walked past lost of cells when a deep gruff laughter came from a cell I stopped knowing whose laugh that was.

"Straw Hat Luffy! Never thought I would see you again!" Crocodile said still laughing.

"Hehe well look here we are. And you know what we will go again if you won't." I replied knowing he wouldn't take me up on that offer.

"Nah I think I will stay here till you get dead." Croc said laughing once more.

"I won't die that easily. You should know that better than anyone." I say before the marine pulls me to a cell with a fish an chained to the wall.

"Jimbe you got a guest. Play nicely." The vice admiral said chaining me to the back wall next to the fish man.

A grunt was his only reply as I sat down putting my hands in my lap. I guess they figured without my rubber powers I was ok to move my hands freely within a certain distance of the wall.

"Have fun. We may not be back till tomorrow with food. Don't eat each other." The vice admiral said laughing and walked away locking the cell doors behind them.

"Hi! I am Luffy!" I say offering my greetings to the fish man who just ignored me.

"Alright fine I was hoping not all fish man where like Arlong, but I guess I was wrong about that." I say crossing my arms with a huff.

"You know Arlong?" The fish man asked.

"Know him? Nope! I kicked his butt because he made Nami my navigator cry." I said firmly.

"Who are you kid?" He asked me.

"I told you my name is Luffy." I said annoyed I had to repeat that.

"Luffy why are you here? You're so young." The fish man said.

"I am going to be king of the pirates! My brother and Shanks and my crew are going to get me out of here and I will find the one piece!" I blurt out.

"Who's your brother? How do you know Shanks?! What's your crews name?" He asked all the questions and so I answered them in one go.

"Fire Fist Ace. I met Shanks as a kid and I made a promise with him by this Straw Hat. And I am the Captain of the straw hat crew." I say taking off my hat and looking at it.

"Your Straw Hat?!" The fish man asked stunned. I don't get why that always shocks people. I mean Ace is young and no one seems that surprised by who he is. And Zoro is off looking and everyone knows right off the bat who the heck he is.

"Yes. Why doesn't one get that?!" I ask aloud.

"No you can't be Straw Hat. Straw hat is a sadistic man who is smart enough to infiltrate a Marine base from the sky and get out without being captured!" The fish man said shaking his head not believe if for a minute I was telling the truth.

"Oh yeah I remember that. Though I don't think I outsmarted the base just found ways they never thought of." I said placing my hat back on my head.

"Who are you really?" The fish man asked again.

"That's really Straw Hat Luffy." I heard crocodile say gruffly.

"Kicked your ass didn't I! Bet you remember that!" I yell at him laughing.

"Sure do. Though I doubt Alabasta will come save your sorry ass this time." Croc smirked back.

"I don't expect them to. If Vivi wants to come join the fight than she is welcome to it, but I never asked her to." I huff out.

"You know crocodile?!" The fish man seemed like he was truly unaware that I could do anything.

"Yup!" I said with a large smile on my face.

"You're really Straw Hat. You're a complete idiot!" The fish man said pounding his head against the wall his eyes wide in shock.

"Now that hurts my feelings. I am not an idiot I am a Captain!" I say angrily.

"Mr. Three is here as well." Croc said.

"Really? Who was that again?" I don't remember anyone named Mr. Three.

"The wax guy who you're stupid cook impersonated telling me you were dead." Croc frowned at me.

"Oh yeah! Sanji tricked you good didn't he!" I broke into laughter after that. It was funny remembering how my cook had tricked the war lord so easily twice!

"You're really Straw Hat." The fish man repeated stunned.

"Yes. Move on already. New topic why are you here?" I asked the fish man turning the attention to him.

"Jinbi doesn't want to be part of the war that you're going to start." Croc said with a smirk.

"What war? I mean I declared war on the world government when they took Robin but that's it." I said not really understanding why they meant by that.

"You're going to get executed in a few weeks. It will spark a war with Shanks and Whitebeard hopefully putting an end to the pirate age for the government." Crocodile said laughing.

"I won't die. Trust me they have tried to kill me before I don't get why though." I said in thought looking at the ground.

"You don't understand? You speak out against the government any time you start a fight!" Jimbi shouted seemingly to finally come out of his amazement.

"Never on purpose! They hurt my friends! All I won't to do is get the one piece as become king of the pirates. I could care less what the government thinks or knows about me. They want to make me the enemy than can knock themselves out with that, but my crew is loyal and won't let them hurt me." I said proudly remembering all the times Sanji and Zoro stopped people from attacking me.

"That kind of attitude got you thrown in here. How you get captured anyway? It's hard for me to believe you went down willingly." Croc asked.

"It was Blackbeard and this weird devil fruit power that made my gum gum powers not work and I couldn't hit him!" I say on defense.

"That never stopped you against me." Croc pointed out.

"I had help with you. I was trying to help Vivi." I shout at him looking once more at the fish man. "So you want to end the war?"

"Yes. I think things should die down on their own without the war. The moment the government got wind of your capture they sent out this warlord gathering message and when I got it I tried to stop it." Jinbi spoke proudly and I smiled.

"You were a war lord? Well I think we would have been great friends had things gone differently." I said smiling at him.

"You think so?" He asked eyeing me.

"Yeah. You knew Arlong right? Well I kicked his butt. But you seem to think differently than he did. I like that." I say honestly. Leaning my head back on the cold wall I close my eyes smiling to myself. Soon I hear Jinbi snoring signaling he was asleep.

I put down the act I had up and wrapped my arms around my pulled up knees shoving my face into them.

I think of my crew and Ace and Shanks and Vivi and all the other's I have met over the years. I don't want to hurt anyone never have. I won't to continue protecting my friends and making new friends and protecting them. I didn't want to die here not being able to fight back it wasn't honorable or how a future pirate king should die.

"Hey Straw Hat." Croc said quietly.

"Ya?" I replied picking up my head and resting my chin on my knees.

"Get some sleep. I will shout if anyone comes down." Croc shuffed in his cell as he spoke.

"Why?" I ask not understanding why he would do such a thing.

"You beat me. I am doing nothing you wouldn't do for me. Your honorable so I will be honorable to you before your execution." Croc said. "I also know your crew will come save you so when they come save you I will get out as well. So get some sleep you will need it."

"I understand. When do you sleep?" I ask curiously.

"When I absolutely have to." Croc replied and I heard no more from him.

I figured that since he had other people in the cell with him that he had reasons not to sleep and he probably knew I would be the one more at risk with the guards than he was.

I tried to get to sleep closing my eyes and laying down as best I could with the little wiggle room I had with the extended chains.

I went thru my route in my head remembering each member of my crew in the order I would visit them at night. Than I finally got the same tone that brook created just for me to get better sleep and was asleep.

_Dreams of Sanji's cooking and Zoro weight lifting. Robin and Nami talking about sorting that happened in the news that day. Freaky and Usopp working on some cool new device. Chopper was making new medicines on the deck. Brook toned his instrument carefully as the day went by. I sat on the head of the ship watching the sun set._

_Suddenly the scene changed to when I was younger with Ace and Sabo watching the sunset with me from our little perch on the rocky cliffs before the sea. Both secnecs where peace full to me when black sucked in my brothers._

_A new face appeared laughing at my younger self. I ran towards a small bit of light trying to get away from the scary pirate in the darkness._

_As I ran I grew into myself now. When I reached the light Shanks was there waiting for me reaching out a hand his smile on his face. I smiled at him running to him faster than even I thought was possible. When I reached him I hugged him but felt a sharp stab to my right side pulling away I saw Eye Hawk Miahawk there instead of Shanks his sword in my side. _

_I heard laughing and name calling behind me and see my crew calling me names telling me to die and go to hell._

_"I will never make any meat for you again! You left us." Sanji sneers turning his back on me._

_"Your a worthless Captain I don't know why I followed you in the first place!" Nami called her hair flipping as she turned to follow Sanji away._

_"Pirates are evil! I don't know why I thought you were any different!" Chopper shouted following Nami._

_"I am way braver than you are you coward! I am going to start my own crew and defeat what worthless crew you have!" Usopp snorted crossing his arms following the others._

_Brook didn't say anything nor did Franky as they followed the others._

_Zoro stepped in front of me. At first he had his swords out and I backed up not wanting four swords in me. Than he put them away placing a hand on my shoulder he spoke to me._

_"Luffy you were a great Captain don't listen to them. You took hit after hit for us always protecting us when we needed it the most but now your time is up. You lost and I don't want to follow a Captain who lost just because his devil fruit power gave out. Your not strong enough to be my Captain. Find me when you can fight without your powers." Zoro said than for the first time ever walked in a straight line following the trail that the rest left. _

_I fell to my knees the last bit of strength left in me went away not from the wound so much but from the emotional wounds my crew was giving me as they walked away unaware I needed them more than they needed me._

_I needed to have them to protect. The were the reason I had to get stronger. If it wasn't for them my own dreams of king would have disappeared months ago. _

_The scene changed again within the dream the wound went away as tears poured out of my eyes and down my cheeks._

_"Hey. Little bro." I look up to see Ace smiling I forgot about the reason I was crying as he whipped away my tears with a finger._

_"Hey Ace." I sniffle whipping my nose with my hand._

_"Why are you crying?" He asked concerned._

_"I don't remember." I replied quietly._

_"It's Because you're mean to him Ace!" A new voice says and I look up to see Sabo there older than the last time I saw him._

_"I am not!" Ace grunted._

_I laugh as I wipe away the years some more. We were all older in this part of the dream. I reach up to touch something on my head but don't know what I was reaching for._

_"Hey what you doing Luffy?" Sabo asked fixing his top hat on his blonde curly hair._

_"I don't know." I say confused to why I would touch my head like that._

_"Oh well Luffy is always weird!" Ace said laying down and putting his hat over his eyes a large smile on his face._

_Suddenly memories of a life I was a pirate Captain with a straw hat come back. I stand up remembering how my crew left._

_"I need to go." I say in a daze._

_"What why?" Ace asked a frown entering after his smile._

_"I need to find my crew." I say pushing the two away as I stumble off the cliff we were sitting by. I fall into a pit of darkness Ace and Sabo calling after me in horror._

I awake with a start sweat putting down my face as I looked around the dark cell I was in trying to remember how I got here when a male voice entered my ears.

"Hey! Luffy you ok?" I look over to see the fish man Jinbi looking at me concerned.

"Ya-yeah. Fine. Why?" I ask sitting up clacking seastone chains echoed throughout the cell.

"You were screaming and crying a lot. Calling names like Zoro and sanji and a lot more than you called ace and Sabo. Have a bad dream?" He asked me and I shook my head closed my eyes and fixed my hat as I sat up.

"Yeah I am good. Just had a bad dream is all. Used to saying goodnight to my crew I guess not doing it has really put me on edge." I say shakily as I set my chin on my knees.

"Well at this rate you're never going to see them again." Jinbi huffed out shaking his own chains.

"What da ya mean by that?" I asked eyeing him carefully.

"Well I heard some of the guards talking while you were asleep. Apparently the straw hat crew was heading here but has now changed its course to the opposite direction. Movement of red haired shanks and Whitebeard are seeming strange as well. They are moving slowly but heading to the Marin fort your execution is located at. But like they got time when your scheduled for a week from yesterday.

"They also said that some really strange people are banding together such as ship rights from water seven and cooks in the middle if the east blue. There were some other reports but I never got that much time to hear it all." The fish man said and that sparked memories.

"Turns out Alabasta is also moving straw hat. Vivi has gotten her father to send armies to help out." I heard croc grunt out.

"Really?! Then I will see my crew again! I don't know what Nami is thinking but she would never fly straight here unless she knew for a fact they would be able to save me here!" I say with joy knowing what they were doing was to help them save me they would never abandon me like this.

"What about us than? If your friends don't come here and try to save you then I won't get out!" Croc said angrily.

"I said they would not do something without guaranteed results. What ever plan they got has to account for me as well which means they will send a smaller undecidable crew here as well." I say with pride knowing they had to think like me and if ace wa there they had a pretty good idea of what could possibly happen and what really could not happen I only needed to ask one question.

"What about ace?" I asked it would make sense to know what he was doing IN order to figure out their plans and mine.

"Oh yeah they said that fire fist ace had teamed up with the straw hats. That reminds me the guards also mentioned another big player they really don't want to play moving pieces in the game." Jinbi said as if this was all a chess game. I never understood chess to be honest robin taught me and I won every time but I thought it was burning as hell except to see peoples faces when I beat them.

"Who would that be?" More out of curiosity than anything I don't really care is just I really want to figure out how bigs audience is going to be is all.

"Dragon." Jinbi said and my head shot right up.

"Dragon?!" I repeated the name.

"I don't know why he would be moving at a time like this. I mean you're just some rookie pirate. Why would dragon move at all for you? It's not like you're one of his agents or anything." Jinbi said waving it off.

"Why would dad be moving now?! We don't even know eachother except by name and stories!" I shout not understanding my old man at all.

Ace I get. White beard I can understand if ace asked him. Shanks just wants his hat to be safe. My crew is obvious. Vivi has a loyalty debt to repay. But dragon?! Nothing! Sure he's my dad but he left me! Abandoned me with grandpa! Granted if he hadn't I would portably never have met ace or become a pirate. But still!

"Yes it's all very odd. Wait! Dad?!" Jinbi looked at me stunned at that. I heard croc give a small hiccup of fear.

"Yeah. But grandpa said not to repeat that so forget about it." I say and look down at my sandle's.

"No way dragon has a kid! Let me get this straight. Garp is your grandpa. Dragons your dad. Ace is your brother. Are you related to gold Rogers as well?!" Jinbi Demanded and I shriveled at that.

"That would be really cool! But ace may be Rogers son but me and Ace aren't blood related we drank shake and became brothers through drink!" I say happily remembering the promise we made with Sabo.

"Gold Rogers kid is your brother that actually explains a lot." Jinbi says none surprised.

"Whose gold roger?" I ask not understand this name I think he's talking about aces dad but his name wasn't gold roger.

"Really?! The king of the pirates! Everyone knows who he is!" Jinbi said stunned as he stared at me.

"Oh his name wasn't gold roger it was gol d roger. Like my name Monkey D. Luffy or Garp's Monkey D. Garp or like ace with Portgas D. Ace." I say knowing for a fact the D part is really important don't know why it just is.

"What dose the D mean?" Jinbi asked curiously.

"Don't know. I asked grandpa once and he said that no one really remembers what the D stands for but anyone with it is destined fire great power. That's what he said." I replied carefully trying not to mess with grandpas words I can just feel him punching me if I got it wrong.

"Wow. I was hoping we could torture straw hat but he already answered them! Dame today's going to be really boring!" I heard a voice say and I look up to see mairen guards standing there.

"Hey! I have a question for you guys!" I demanded looking at them.

"We don't answer questions we get answers to them." One said cockily.

"I just want to know the update on my crew!" I shout at them.

"Oh them? Yeah they are running for the hills! There Captain left th and now they're running?! They aren't that strong if they can't do anything without a captain! Though I heard that when the war ships were trailing them they saw Zoro flip them off. The really odd thing was that black leg sanji wasn't there or ace but we just assumed they were below deck at the time." He said with a cackle and him and his friends walked off.

I smirked at that. "Of course they won't send Zoro his directorial state is worse than mine and I don't know which way north is!" I say to my self laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jinbi asked eyeing me.

"Nothing just thinking about how Zoro couldn't even find a set of stairs at enies lobby." I say shaking my head with a smile.

"I don't get it why is that funny?" Jinbi asked confused.

"They were right in front of him not even ten feet away." I told him and we both started laughing at that. It was funny to watch Zoro get lost anywhere. They only reason he didn't get lost on the ship is Because he only hoses a few places. The crows nest, the deck, the kitchen, and my room to wake me up.

"Why would Zoro flip off the Marie's than?" Jinbi asked he may know there was a different reason for it other than he hated marines.

"He wasn't flipping off the navy he was flipping sanji off. Those two hate each other so much that it's funny how much they fight. But when they work together it's easier just to run because they kick ass! The. They are right back to fighting." I say with a laugh remembering all their fights and how Nami had to stop them all.

"I don't get it." Jinbi said confused.

I liked around for anymore spies be fire I continued. Wanted to give ace and sanji a chance at least.

"We have this suberman my ship right created and I bet no guarantee sanji and ace took it and are on there way right now." I say with a smirk.

**Sorry it's taking so long but I forgot I had finished this chapter already so I am posting it now.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I still don't get why I can't go. Why does that stupid cook get to go?" Zoro whine to Nami at the railing.

"For the fifth time Zoro you lost to sanji on the drawing. It was going to be you or him. Thankfully it was you Because your a bigger player than sanji is. Your bounty is above 100 bier while he's at 77 bier. The navy ships behind us really won't notice anything if sanji's gone. But they would notice you for sure Mr. Flipping off the navy." Nami put her hands on her hips and walked away as robin walked up.

"I wasn't flipping them off. I was flipping sanji off." Zoro grumbled Reston his chin on his crossed hands.

"It's ok Swordsman-San, you're going to the navy headquarters. Granted you're going to have to wait for shanks and Whitebeard to send up the signal after the navy drops Luffy off but there will be way more fighting where we are going." Robin said patting his back calmly like always.

"I don't care about the fighting part I mean I do I always do by I am worried about Luffy." Zoro looked up to robin.

"Captain-San can take care of himself." Robin said reassuringly.

"No you don't understand." Zoro shook his head standing up. "Luffy had nightmares. Bad ones. Before we found Nami it was just me and him he would wake up panting crying and calling for his brothers. He called for Shanks and Sabo. Ace also explained that Sabo is dead which to me also explained a lot.

"I think Luffy has abandonment problems. I think those dreams will start again but this time we will be there not his brother or Shanks. It will be worse with is though Because he knows we are all alive still he knows us and our past what we fear what we would say if we left. He knows what we could say that would hurt him the most. With Sabo they knew each other for a year or two and with shanks it was a year. He's gone on way more adventures with us." Zoro looked at the horizon a concerned look to his face.

"I understand. It makes sense that advancement would be his biggest fear. It also explains why he tries so hard to keep his friends so close to him." Robin replie following zoros gaze to the sun rise.

"I never looked at it that way. But that does make sense." Zoro sighed and jumped over the railing and headed up to the crows nest where he always was.

It seemed like he was never in the men's quarters and that he was always the guard no matter who is actually supposed to be doing it.

_Maybe he's overprotective of our Captain which is why he is so twitchy._ Robin thought to herself with a small creepy knowing smile.

Meanwhile sanji and ace were disguising how to get into impel down.

"I say we storm in there and kill them and get Luffy out of there." Sanji said confident they could take the soldiers when they got in as he had the shark continuing to the prison.

"No that won't work." Ace shook his head. "We can't get in with force alone the prison it would get us caught and we would be next to Lu on the plate form. What we need is a distraction."

Sanji gave him a questioning look as he spoke to the fire user. "Do you know who we are trying to get out? We have a man on the inside!"

"Lu is six thousand feet below the water in the heart of the most impenetrable prison in the world! How is he going to do anything? How can we even talk to him?!" Ace demanded sweat dropping.

"Yes and?" Sanji looked like there was no problem with this plan at all.

"And?! And it's impossible!" Ace screamed at the cook finally seeming to realize that the crew of Luffy was just as crazy as Luffy!

Sanji held up a finger before picking up a transponder.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji called hearts in his eyes.

_"Sanji? Have you picked Luffy up yet?" _Nami asked on the other end.

"No but I have a question." Sanji said the hearts dying down a bit as he spoke.

_"That would be what?"_ Nami asked annoyed they were calling before they were supposed to.

"Is Luffy on speed dial?" Sanji asked and ace just started at the blonde cook and face planed.

_"Yup. Just press three. He may not pick up though." _Nami said thoughtfully.

"Of course he won't pick up! He has no phone!" Ace was going to blow up at the idiots soon.

"He will pick up I know it may take a few tries but he will." Sanji smirked ignoring aces outburst.

_"Alright press three but if he doesn't you're going to get an insane Luffy." _Nami said and hung up.

"Just press three." Sanji said and dialed three.

"He won't pick up." Ace crossed his arms leaning back it was going to be a very long ride if this kept up.

"Maybe not at first." Sanji smirked rolling his eyes at the older brother.

"No he won't! They search prisoners before they put them in the cells for weapons and phone devices! You can't get a hold of him!" Ace shouted at the cook who growled at the snail phone as it rang.

"That's odd. If they found it than the marines would have picked up or it wouldn't even be ringing. So why is it even ringing?" Sanji asked hiding his smirk knowing he was right as saw ace turn to him like he was going to fight back but then relished the cook was right at the moment.

_Ring..ring...ring...ring..ring...ring..ring...ring...ring..ring..clank!_

_"Hello?"_ A familiar voice asked a little concerned sounding.

"Hah! Told you! He did pick up! Hey Luffy! You found the bail phone!" Sanji said really excitedly.

_"Sanji! Oh my god! I thought I was hearing things! Jinbi and Crocodile heard it too though so I thought they were going crazy with me!" _Luffy said and ace could just imagine him searching for the rigging snail.

"They don't search that well if they didn't find that snail did they?" Sanji asked Luffy smirking to ace in the process.

_"I guess not. Though I don't understand how you had enough time to do that to my hat!" _Luffy now sounded angry and ace slowly turned his head to look at a nervous sanji.

"Aw yeah we sorda made an adjustment. Sorry. But for the record it was not my idea like at all. It was Namis. I tried to stop them but Ussop and Nami where gringo about adding the compartment to your hat. They had a good reason though they said since we lose you so much we may need it later." Sanji explained in panic so the Captain would not try and kill him.

_"So you put a phone in it?! What the hell?! You_ _know how much meat could fit in that thing?!" _Luffy demanded sounding more angry that they didn't put meat in the compartment than the fact they messed with his hat in the first place.

Sanji let out a sigh holding his chest a relieved look to his face as he did so. "I am sorry Luffy but you would have found it. Had I known this was going to happen I would have definitely picked you some. For that I apologize."

Ace looked appalled that, that's what his brother was most worried about. So he decided to take things into his own hands at this point.

_"I heard that ace is with you guys. Is that true?" _Luffy asked and sanji stopped ace from answering or even saying a word when he heard that.

"Yeah ace is with us. I am alone right now on my way to pick you up. Zoro almost killed me for not letting him come and Ace is going to talk Whitebeard into coming. Don't worry we are doing all we can to get you out." Sanji said one hand steering the sub the other on aces mouth keeping him quiet.

_"Why didn't ace come with you?" _Luffy asked disappointedly.

"Something about not believing we could get in the prison fast enough and didn't want Whitebeard not to be at the execution platform in time. He also wanted to make sure shanks would be there. I didn't really get it to be honest he told Ussop and you know him ended up passing on the message." Sanji said with a small chuckle.

_"Oh. Ok I understand. It's nice of him to take the time and get shanks." _Luffy replied unnaturally sad for the joyful Captain.

"Sorry man I tried to get him to come but he wouldn't listen to me." Sanji apologized still keeping Ace quiet.

_"Nah it's cool. Uh hey I got to go Croc says guards are um coming right now. Uh see you later."_ Luffy sounded like he was on the verge of tears he hung up before Sanji could say or even apologize even more.

"Good. Great just peachy you stupid cook! Now he's going to be depressed!" Ace yelled at Sanji when he removed his hand and focused on driving the shark sub.

"I know. I did it on purpose. It was part of the plane." He said seriously never looking to Ace.

"What plan?! We drew straws for crying out loud!" Ace shouted.

"Yes I know. When you fell asleep the other night we made a plan. The plan was to send one person in with you. The whole time there were only two people who were actually going. It was me or Zorro it was a 50/50 shot that I came with you. Granted we were prying it was me since Zoro can't find a staircase right in front of him.

"We made the plan and set it up to have Luffy make the distraction. This was actually the only way we could come up with, without dragging four tons of meat or getting capture ourselves." Sanji shuddered at the fact that he wouldn't be able to cook for the lovely ladies.

"Really? Pissing him off was the best idea?" Ace asked sceptically.

"You think I pissed him off? No he's disappointed upset depressed you didn't come get him. When he's like this I bet you already know but he thinks really clearly. He will start to think that he had no chance of getting out without you there." Sanji explained and ace just liked at him questioningly.

"This is probably really bad to say since I have known him a lot longer but how does that help us?" Ace asked still not getting it. He knew Lu would be very depressed that his own brother abandoned him right now but still.

"Alright look all the time we have spent with Luffy there are always a few constants in everything he does. In his reasoning in his whole being. Would you know why they are?" Sanji asked glancing at his captain's brother who looked appalled that the cool seemed to think he knew more about Luffy than he did.

"Of course. I have been with him for a long time. There's meat, sleep, and his hat." Ace said still amazed that this stranger of a cook would ask such a question in the first place.

"You think so? We don't. All of these are on the top put there is one that take the cake the one thing Luffy can't live breath survive without. I doubt you noticed since you two never left each others side as kids but we have fought along side that guy for quite some time now some longer than others but his friends family are on the top of that list.

"Than his hat and meat. Trust me that hat actually rivals his compassion with others. I don't know why the whole story is with that thing but he lost that once and he took out like 30 warships and marine base to get it back. As I am sure you're aware of though." Sanji said remembering how badly Luffy reacted when that dog devil fruit user took the straw hat.

Ace look at his hands and just covered his face with his own hat. Before quietly stating, "I had no idea the hat meant so much to him. I knew it was important but he had never lost it with me."

Sanji had to stop and stare at the older brother for the longest time before he regained his composure.

"How?" Sanji asked kinda amazed that ace didn't know about this.

"I knew that shanks gave it to him and it was the whole reason he became a pirate but I didn't really pay much attention to when Lu talked about the old man to be honest. I remember him telling me about how he got his scar and I hated red hair for not preventing it. But honestly that hat I just never really truly got it." Ace looked up to see the blonde just staring at him slack jawed.

"Well this just got really awkward. Hey look we are almost to the prison." Sanji gave a nervous chuckle.

"How are we getting in?" Ace asked moving away from the previous topic.

"Oh yeah. Hold on I got to make a call." Sanji dialed another number on to the snail phone and four rings latter someone picked up.

_"You have reached the straw hat inventors team. How may I help you?" _Usopp said in a bored tone over the snail.

"Usopp. Is Frankly there with you?" Sanji asked slowing the sub down behind a large coral.

_"Sanji! Ah yeah hold on a sec."_ Usopp said perching right up.

_"A super hello!" _Franky said excitedly over the snail.

"Hey Franky. Did you modify the sub?" Sanji asked praying that freaky had modified it correctly.

_"Oh course! I did a super job on it! Press the button under the steering wheel and surface as close to the prison as possible and there you go!" _ Franky cheered into the phone system.

"Got it thanks Franky." Sanji then hung up the phone and pushed the sub onwards only to run into another sub.

"What the hell?!" Ace demanded eyeing the large yellow sub with black markings all other it.

"I don't know. I thought subs were rare. But that's not a marine sub. Not the right markings." Sanji said stalag their own shark sub.

Suddenly the phone rang. Sanji and ace looked at eachother before ace picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Ace asked skeptically.

_"Are you the commander of the shark sub?" _A calm death links voice asked_._

I am not the commander but I am in the shark sub. Who are you?" Ace asked not understanding who these odd people where.

_"I am Transfer Law Captain of the heart pirates. What is your business here?" _The man asked still as calm and cold as ever.

"I am here to rescue my brother from impel down. What is your business here?" Ace asked in retire as the shielding to the other subs main window slide open allowing them to see a man with a large fuzzy hat on a snail phone.

_"I am here to make sure Straw Hat Luffy gets to the battle that is coming." _Law said as a large white bear entered into the window and whispered something into the man's ear who nodded before speaking again.

_"You are also here for Straw Hat. I will have to stop you than."_ Law said coldly as a smirk entered his face.

"And why is that?" Ace asked his eyes never leaving Laws even for a second.

_"I have my own agenda that needs to happen. Luffy is part of that agenda so naturally I need certain things to occur for my plan to go throw with." _Law didn't seem to really care who they were or what they wanted as long as his own plans went through.

Ace covered the phone speaker and leaned closer to sanji before speaking.

"What do we do? I have heard of this law they call him the surgeon of death." Ace whispered.

"Asked him why he doesn't just save Luffy here." Sanji whisperer back.

Ace nodded and took his hand off the phone and spoke again. "Why don't you go into save Luffy than?"

_"That would be cause for certain death for my crew and possibly my self. As selfish as I may sound the safety of my crew is very important to me." _Law seemed genuinely concerned for the safety of his crew mates.

"Than can we go save him?" Ace asked wondering this could be solved without fighting.

_"I can not. See for my plan to be completed I need certain things no people to be at certain things at this time." _Law replied coldly.

"Why?! Why can't we save my brother?!" Ace snarled at law.

_"2nd division commander Portgas D. Ace of the whitebeard pirates this may not mean much to you since I have no conscript to Straw Hat Luffy what so ever but he will live through this. You will live through this. If all goes to plan we will become very good friends in the end. Now let me do what I need to do to save my only offensive player in my little game. Of course if you don't take my word you will not make it in time to actually be apart of this everlasting war. If you are not there on time I can tell you right now you or Luffy maybe even both of you will end up dead. Do as I say and Whitebeard himself may even live through this as well but I don't count on it." _Law obviously has thought through every situation that could possibly happen much farther than Nami or any of them has even thought possible to begin with.

"What are you talking about? Whitebeard will become king of the pirates!" Ace shouted in defense and law just shook his head with a frawn.

_"There you are wrong. Your brother shall become king of the pirates. Whitebeard was never going to become that titles holder. If he was it would have happened already and nothing you do will change that. But Luffy is different. How long had he been at sea? A year not even? He has already challenged the government drastically and he has made it almost to the new world. All in one years time not even. _

_"Your captains been at this way longer and he is no where even close to the one piece or being king of the pirates. You have a better chance than he does to be honest with you. Get to the fight on time and you will see the diff range between what your own Captain had done in all his time and what Luffy had done in just under a year. I don't even personally know him and I want to help him what does that say about your brother exactly?" _Law made a very good points sanji could see that.

In the time sanji had been with the odd man he called Captain he had seen more things and fought more people made new friends and become stronger in these past few months than he did in the years on the restaurant ship with Zeff. He had learned more about anything in the one day he had know Luffy than in two years.

Sanji could not help but see the further where Luffy was king of the pirates and he would do anything to see that goal achieved. Even his own dream of seeing the all blue seemed like a possible dream, but to him helping the determined young Captain fulfill his larger than life dream seemed more possible than he had once thought when he had first met Luffy as a chore boy.

"He's right Ace. You haven't seen him recently. Luffy is going to become king of the pirates. Even Marimo whose only intention is to become the greatest swordsman and never thought he would follow a pirate or be one himself says it defense it with his swords to the bitter end. We all know it even a stranger knows it how come you can't see you brother as king of the pirates?" Sanji asked the freckled older brother.

Ace lowers his head before speaking again. "Law do what you must we are leaving but I swear to whatever afterlife we have as devil fruit users I will kill you and make you suffer an immense amount of pain if my brother died Because I was stopped here."

_"I will try and avoid being hunted down by you." _Law replies and the blinds shut as the other sub leaves.

"Let's go." Ace says coldly before standing up and moving to the back seat of the sub laying down crossing his arms and his back to sanji.

"Alright." Sanji agrees and turns the sub around to find the sunny once more to regroupe and explain everything they once thought to be true.

A few hours later of silence sanji decided to ask something he knew would most likely get him killed.

"Why don't you think Luffy will become king of the pirates?" He asked carefully eyeing the half fessed brother who had his hat pulled over his eyes with his back to the subs driver.

"You promise not to tell anyone?" Ace mumbled like he had been half asleep.

"I won't tell anyone who doesn't need to know." Sanji could keep his mouth shit but if this information could save Nami or robins life he will say it.

"I guess I can respect that promise. My dad well blood father was Gol D Roger king of the pirates. I respected him from stories I heard from Garp when I was young as in couldn't go out and talk to others. Garp told me stories on how my father had always made thing interesting. Than I went into town asking around about my father people hated him like he was the devil or something.

"Soon I started asking what would they had thought if he had a son. Every ended came back in short terms the kid should be put to death. I became like a bull in a glass makers shop fighting guys twice or three or even four times my size at age 10 kicking their butts in the process. When I met Luffy I hated him he was so happy all the time he was annoying and stupid and really would never leave me alone.

"When he started making claims of becoming pirate king I laughed it off but secretly I hoped he would not full fill this. I didn't still for his future kids to have the same problems I did when I was a kid. I know that white beard is too old to have kids so I have no fear of that happening to his own." Ace turned to face the driver and got up to sit in the shotgun seat.

Sanji tried to hold back his laughter as he heard this story. It was horrible that people would do all that to ace who really wasn't a bad guy he was nice and thoughtful with good manners and hygiene habits unlike his own Captain who didn't care what anyone thought of him. But soon sanji burst into laughter.

"What?! I just told you a very sensitive topic and you're laughing at it?!" Ace was ready to hammer this guy into the wall.

"Oh no I am sorry. It's bad of me to laugh I really m sorry but honestly Luffy with kids? I can't even imagine him getting one date! Let alone a girl friend or even married and having kids! Pulse roger was captured because she turned himself in. He was dying anyway he was sick that whole time he was king. He wasn't going to live long anyway." Sanji explained remembering something robin and Garp had said.

"What?" Aces was shot to face sanji a stunned look on his face.

"Yeah roger wanted to go out with a bang nothing more. Luffy isn't sick he won't turn himself in so if he does have kids if ever will grow up to be the strangest people in the world if they are raised on the sunny." Sanji said confidently not looking at fire fist.

"I was never told of that fact." Ace said honestly sitting back completely stunned at this new information.

"One hell of a bang though, right?" Sanji asked laughing a little and ace groaned in with a small chuckle.

"Hell yeah!" Ace said finally coming to terms with this.

"Alright I have to figure out the Sunny's location and call Luffy and let him know things have changed a bit." Sanji thought aloud and dialed the Sunny's number.

**Chapter 4 is almost finished!**


	4. Chapter 4

"So your crew is coming to save you and hopefully bust us out as well?" Jinbi asked eyeing the young Captain who looked very depressed now as he placed his hat on his head once more and laying down.

"Guess so." Luffy mumbled. He could feel tears pricking his eyes threatening to show themselves but he whipped them away quickly.

"Straw hat. I remember when you and your brother showed up in Alabasta I also remember how much he seemed to care about you and you him as well. I am sorry he isn't coming." Luffy herd Crocodile apologize.

"No having shanks and Whitebeard there will do us more good than bad. I understand why he did it." Luffy sniffled and felt his Hat vibrating again.

"They are calling again?" Jinbi asked hearing the straw buzz.

"Yeah I am not going to answer it though. You do it. They are probably calling to let me know they changed their mind and aren't coming at all." Luffy shuffled to hand into the hat and took out the phone handing it to the ex warlord.

"Are you sure?" Jinbi asked concerned for his comrades mentality.

"Yeah. It will be sanji my cook so have fun. Be grateful you're a guy." Luffy said and curled up again not explaining anything as Jinbei gave him a confused look and picked up the snail phone.

"Hello?" Jinbi asked casually.

_"You're not Luffy. Who are you and what have you done to Luffy?!" _A male voice asked and there was ruffling on the other end.

"Luffy didn't want to pick up the phone so he had me do it instead." Jinbi said before the other side hung up.

_"What? Why?!" _The male asked more concerned than before.

"He thought this was a bad news call. Ace not coming really hit him hard you know. He had to get a pep talk from Crocodile." Jinbi said a little worried about the straw hats mental capacity to handle anything else.

_"We couldn't come save him. Another sub stopped us from getting there. If Luffy can here me I just want to say that even roger had a smile on his face so pick up king of the pirates." _Sanji said and Jinbi could tell he was trying his best not to cry for Luffy to pick up the phone.

"Well roger knew his crew didn't abandon him." Luffy mumbled in reply and Jinbi translated in case the phone didn't pick his voice up.

"He think you abandoned him. It is a depressing sight to see him right now though." Jinbi said sadly when suddenly Luffy shot up and grabbed the phone from him.

"I am destroying this phone. Don't even bother coming to my execution it's not like anyone truly cares about me anyway! Even my own brother choose white beard over me! Another sub should not have stopped you with Franky's sub designs. If that's all you won't to say than don't ever talk to me again! I never want to see your faces again! Its not like you were trying to save me anyway!" Luffy shouted into the phone and stopped the call.

"Take it and rid of it." Luffy said coldly throwing the snail to Jinbi who grabbed it he knew Luffy wanted it destroyed but he couldn't do it so he hid it under his clothes so that no one could find it.

"Luffy..." Jinbi tried but only got a grunt in return from the dark silhouette of the once joyful Captain.

The hat Luffy cared about crunched into his chest as he held onto it for dear life as he cried into it. Anyone who tried to make fun if the Captain got death glares from croc and Jinbi. If they were in the same block as croc they got pummeled.

Croc don't like the Captain who beat him and got him thrown in this hell hole but the Captain had a good heart and a strong will and to see it broken so easily was something he never truly wanted to see. He would never follow a king of the pirates that he knew couldn't beat him but Luffy didn't stop till croc couldn't do anything else as a pirate that is someone croc would be willing to follow.

Jinbi had seen how joyful this boy was in reality when he had first shown up. The prison had not broken his will to live or his mind but abandonment from his own crew is what did him in. It was a sad sight to be honest. He had seen bigger men be brought down by less but Luffy was young his friends seemed to be the only thing that kept him focused and joyful.

Nether ex warlord wanted to have anyone laugh at the sad boy and stopped them even when they tried. They had an unspoken rule to protect the smaller boy right now. Had it been ace they would let it go but his brother was a very instinct driven kind of person. Being that way made him rely solely on his friend since his family was rarely around.

The day went by that way protecting the upset Captain and making sure to try and cheer him up.

Three days went by but Luffy was sinking deeper and deeper into depression. His food that was delivered once every two days was building up mold encased the bread and cheese rats had already taken half of it away already. Luffy refuse to eat or drink anything anymore.

He just didn't care about himself or anything at all any more it was like he had died the moment he heard ace wasn't coming. It was like the execution in a few days was over kill for the shell of a once mighty Captain.

Even his hat was forgotten at his side as he started with dead eyes out the barred doors. Though it seemed his muscle memory's wouldn't stop touching the hat every so often like he needed it to be there or he would have truly died from being locked up like that long ago.

The promise he had made to shanks seemed to be the only thing keeping him alive at this days before his actual execution marines and the warden came to get Luffy.

Luffy set his hat on his head and followed in a shuffling march not fighting back not trying to slow down the march. He just didn't have any fight In him anymore.

He was just going where his chains were pulled to. The soldiers around him laughed and made fun of how weak Luffy was as he just took this treatment. Luffy was punched kicked spit on but the whole time he just kept walking. His hat covering his eyes.

On the boat they chained him to the top of the deck on a Chair with seastone chains. Though at this point he could have been chain less and still be tied down by regret and sorrow was so heavy that he would have sank to the bottom of the ocean with no help from his devil fruit powers.

At this point the cabins where the only thing keeping him from jumping into the ocean with no plans or foreseen rescue from his swords man or cook. Not that he ever really wanted to see him again anyway. Nether wanted to join him in the first place so what does it matter now.

The ship sailed for a day and night before they reached their final destination. Setting anchor the marines walked Luffy to another cell never removing the chains around him.

He was given one last time to eat which he took only Because he was given meat granted it wasn't sanjs cooking. But something about it tastes familiar like sanji did cook this.

They brought him more food as his last meal was served and the more he are the more he wanted to know who this cook was that made food just like sanji.

"Can I ask to see the cook?" Luffy asked quietly to a Maine next to him. The Captain that was there as will nodded not really seeming any harm in the request and the cook was brought to the secure room.

"I didn't do anything." The cook repeated like he thought he was in trouble.

"We don't want you hear but straw hat has requested to see you." A soldier said to the cook.

Luffy liked up to see one of sanji's former cooking buddy standing there.

"Did you cook this food?" Luffy asked trying not to blow the hard cover the cook must have been trying to keep for who knows what reason.

"Yes. I don't care who you are you were Hungry so I fed you." The cook repeated sanji's monologue.

"Yes it reminds me of a friend of mine cooking." Luffy said honestly.

"That's a shame I thought my food was unique in taste. I will have to stop getting lessons from my master once my mission is completed here." The cook said.

"Your master seems like a one legged kind of guy." Luffy said being that Zeff had only one leg.

"Yes well his mustache covers of the leg he is missing." The cook replied finally seeing that Luffy wasn't to know something.

"How is the restaurant?" Luffy asked casually.

"Good the ship just is so quiet without one of our main cooks but we have adjusted in a new location to make up for it though we will see him soon." The cook replied and winked before being forced to leave.

Luffy tired to act like he had for the past few weeks but the cook had given him some very nice information.

One Zeff and the other cooks where here and that they were waiting for sanji. Two it meant that his crew hadn't abandonment him to begin with.

Finally the time came to when he was to be brought out to the plate form and the execution. When someone tried to take his hat he finally went off.

"I don't get pissed at much nor do I care if you beat me but touch this hat and these seastone cuffs with become a death sentence for you." Luffy warned not relecong his hat.

"Let him keep it it will be brined once he's dead anyway." A Captain said leading the band up the stairs and to the plate form before chaining Luffy to the deck so he could look out at the marine soldiers gathered there to watch his death. He sat cross legged and saw a lot of marines he knew fairly well.

"Ok smoky, his sword women, these guys from the rainbow mist, what is left of C-P9, the alkijia guy, and grandpa." Luffy mumbled to himself and a man with a Seagull on his hat looked at Luffy with an odd eye.

"What are you mumbling about?" He asked Luffy.

"Just seeing which marines I know is all." Luffy said honestly still looking into the crowd. Even the Maine commander from Skypiea was there. The warlords were there as he recognized Miahawk and the shadow guy.

"Oh? You know a lot of them?" He asked calmly an eyebrow raised.

"Enough to know that this won't go as planned." Luffy replied looking up at the mairen.

"Why is that?" The fleet admiral asked.

"Just a hunch is all." Luffy said with a shrug.

"Alright than let's get this underway than." The fleet admiral raised his arms up to quiet the crowds that were surrounding them.

"Hello everyone! We have a very important execution today! Today we end the nocturnus rain of the Straw Hat Luffy!" The fleet admiral announced into a snail speaker phone.

"Wow you are really are ok with killing someone aren't you? Geez you think I need execution." Luffy mumbled earning a side glare from the fleet admiral before he continued.

"Straw hat is a very popular pirate amount young people. But his father is known and hated throughout the four oceans as the most evil man alive. His father is Monkey D Dragon! Grandson to the navy's hero Monkey D Garp!" He announced and Luffy just laughed at him as a world wide gasp could be heard from the onlookers.

"His brother is Portgas D Ace! The second division commander of the whitebeard pirates who had been the biggest threat to Gold Rogers and his crew 20 years ago!" The fleet admiral chanted.

"Gol D Roger." Luffy mumbled rolling his eyes not understanding how anyone got that wrong. Grap had told him stories he knew how awesome roger was and still is. It's part of but not the main reason he never left Ace alone once he found out who he was related to.

The fleet admiral acted like he Hadn't heard Luffy but Luffy saw the admiral blink back his surprise.

"We are here today to end the chance of Dragons child to continue to reproduce. We are also here to show Fire Fist he's next." The fleet admiral said and Luffy flipped.

"Don't you lay a Hand on my older brother you jackass!" Luffy shouted at him drawing attention to himself.

"Oh hit a nerve did I? What are you going to do about it?" The admiral taunted the straw hat.

"Let me out of these chains and I will kick your ass!" Luffy shouted again glaring at him.

"I doubt you could beat me." He said before facing the crowd again.

"Oh yeah? Who beat Crocodile? Not smoker. Me. All those guys that you think your men have killed it was most likely me. I beat your warlords and set one running his tail between his legs! And that was when they didn't piss me off much. You really wanna to go one on one with me? After you mentioned you would kill my brother?!" Luffy shouted getting on his knees from his crossed legs his hand still chained behind him.

Before the admiral could answer with a cocky smirk a ship rose from the depths of the ocean. A white head piece and the white beard flag was raised. Another ship rose behind it with red haired shanks on the helm pissed looking.

In the middle of the two facing the platform was the sunny. Smaller than the other two but looked as if it had taken more hits and more memory's with it than the other two put together. The straw hat crew standing there proudly on the helm ready to fight for their Captain.

Zoro in the middle picked up a snail phone and put IT to his face before speaking.

"We know you won't let him go. But I might as well ask. Give up Luffy our Captain peacefully and we wot completely destroy you base within the day." Zoro announced but when the admiral didn't respond he continued.

"Alright your choice. We will bring hell to your front door. Have fun. Miahawk. Nope just no you will see." Zoro said and slammed the phone down.

A flag raised on each of the three of three letters. Three letters that made Luffy freeze and fallback to the cross legged position from before.

"Oh...oh god." Luffy whispered to himself as tears rolled down his cheeks he put his head to his knee and silently cried his hat covering his head so as to not give away his sorrow filled tears to anyone.

The letter on whiteboards ship fit perfectly with an A with flames around it on his flag as he stood on the helm his staff spear.

The letter on the Straw hat ship was a S. Written as the flag was blue with a black X through it.

Shanks had a L on the flag he raised. The L had a small Straw hat hanging from the top of the L. From where Luffy sat he could see a symbol for each of his crew. A sword medical supplies a book a map a knife for cooking an icey musical note a sling shot there was even a tiny sunny.

"I don't understand. What do those flags mean? ASL? What is that?" The fleet admiral was confused as he looked down to a silently crying pirate next to him.

"It represents a missing childhood of three lost boys. One is dead. Two and three are still alive. You have number 3. Number 2 and I won't him back." Shanks said over the loudspeaker.

"Ace." Whitebeard spoke calmly.

"Sabo." Zoro solemnly spoke his brow tense.

"Luffy." Shanks said there eyes never leaving the fleet admirals face the execution platform the navy or Luffy suddenly a flood of ships popped out of the fog behind them.

There were several Alabasta war ships obviously meant for sand travel had been covered to the sea ships before them. A giants pirate ship reserve red from the depths of hell holding four fighting giants ready to kill and crush navy soldiers for their friend's life to be spared.

A set of ship rights on there own ship loaded with the knowledge of each ship there and how to take it out. A family of shipwrights who used to be able and still are able to dismantle a ship in less than 2 minutes with two large sea king like horses as their lead.

The pirate crews from thriller bark with new ships. A large whale with the straw hat mark on its head covering large deep scars. A ship with a man who turns into a buffalo and over 20 doctors from Drum Island. There was a ship that seemed to be filled with rag tag sand rebels from Alabasta.

A submarine came up from the depths of the ocean in front of the sunny the top hatch of the shark opened up to Ace with a loudspeaker snail as well.

"Let Luffy go. Now and I won't release hell onto your government facility. Trust me they all are itching to take out the marines. It's hard to control so many people who care so much about one person. I am having a hard time keeping back the cook in here." Ace said pushing Sanji back into the shark. "And I doubt your cooks aren't too pleased to see this cooks Captain die."

There was a new ship next to the sunny now. It was shaped like a giant fish and had 20 or so mean as hell cooks standing on the wings ready to fight.

"Wait those were the cooks who have the prisoner his last meal!" A guard shouted.

"Zeff! You old fart! Leave!" Luffy shouted. He didn't want any of his friends to die Because he wasn't strong enough to beat one guy.

"No way kid. You still owe me a new roof! It won't happen if your dead! Plus Sanji will come back and keep causing me trouble if you die!" An old peg legged cook shouted back a smile under his large mustache beards.

Luffy smirked at that. He wasnt ready to die but he wanted to make sure they knew it as well. "Well in that case come and get me out of here! I still want to be king of the pirates!" Luffy shouted and all his friends cheered at that.

"You owe someone a roof!?" Grab cried next to Luffy staring at the chained pirate.

"Wh-? Yes! I promised to fix it when I became King of the Pirates!" Luffy shouted in defense putting his hands up to cover his face. The fleet admiral just started at the two with a strange look.

"That is what you two are worried about?! A stupid roof!?" The fleet admiral almost shouted at the two of them.

Garp and Luffy turned their heads so fast to the fleet admiral he swore they were about to pop off when they shouted in unison.

"NO! THE PROMISE!" They shouted and looked away with a huf. Leaving the fleet admiral to sweat drop and cough a bit before looking back over the soon to be battlefield.

"Pirates who are here for Straw Hat Luffy leave now and we will not destroy you all!" Fleet admiral spoke into the snail mic.

"Achoo!" A loud sneeze was heard from Ace as he brushed off his nose. "Sorry I am allergic to bullshit!"

"Why you!" A marine shouted.

Ace just smirked at the marines. "Now Luffy wants to live so I say we give them hell and get the dreamer a shout at becoming the king of the pirates."

"Lets I really want to pound in some maniren faces." Zoro said cracking his knuckles with a crazed look in his eyes.

"I agree. Though I do not favor valiants I really want my hat back." Shanks said with a shrug.

"A son of mine has asked for my help. I shall offer it as needed for his sake. Weather or not you Monkey D. Luffy can beat me to the One Piece though is completely impossible." Whitbread said firmly.

"Marines! Get the pirates off our base right now!" The Fleet Admiral shouted angrily. Soldiers gladfully charged at the pirate ships as pirate jumped off their boats and clashed with the marines. The giants made their way slowly over the battlefield and to the mains giants and started their own fight.

The Straw Hat crew jumped into the fight with Ace and made their way to the center of the fight. Splitting into three teams. Ace Zoro and Sanji where to make their way up to the platform and free Luffy.

Usopp, Robin and Nami where to make their way to the marines base and try and stop the import of new fighting devices and to try and stop the mechanics of the base.

Franky, Chopper, and Brook where to make their way to the other side to try and stop any new Marine ships from sailing behind the pirate ships so they wouldn't get trapped in the end.

Luffy watched at his crew his family went and destroyed what they were meant to. He sat back and looked off into the horizon not wanting to watch his friends and family die for his sake it wasn't who he was. Then he spotted a small boat quietly and slowly sailing towards the fight. He may not know the jolly rogers of the other pirate crews by heart but the only crews he knew would be here.

He did not recognize the ship the flag nothing about it was a good thing in Luffy's eyes. There were no sails yet it moved. The jolly rodger was not blowing at all yet it stood straight out not moving. He coked his head at the black flag because that was all it was a black flag.

In front of the small boat as it got closer Luffy saw the water in front of it had a rope going at a diagonal to it. It was an odd sight to him to say the least and he had seen a lot of weird stuff. Suddenly a man rose from the water and appeared to be standing on something, that something was a whale shark. And that man was a fish man.

"Jinbei!?" Luffy whispered to himself as the ship got closer to the base.

On the ship Luffy saw Crocodile, Mr. Three, Buggy, Mr. One, and a man with large purple hair. His friends parted ways as a new man walked forward a top hat on his head a steel pipe in one hand and as they neared Luffy saw a smug smile on the unknown man's face.

Soon the boat stopped and the people on board got off making the way to the front of the battle scene. They surrounded the mystery man and let no one get near him stopping bullets swords or flying projectiles from death fruit users in the marines ranks. They walked slowly till finally the mystery man jumped out of the center jumping onto the head of marines kicking them down onto the ground.

He passed by where Vivi was holding her own only to stop and round house kick each man she was fighting before jumping on other marines again. He quickly make his way to where Zoro, Ace, and Sanji where fighting marines taking them out easily and making their way to the stairs leading to the execution platform where Luffy was watching all of this unfold in front of him.

As the man dropped down next to Ace, Ace swung at the man not aware of the man's presents. The man ducked down and stood back up when the arm was out of the way. Ace swung again only to be stopped.

"Who are you!?" Ace hissed to the man who was covering his face.

"That hurts." The man said and Ace's eyes went wide. "I thought with all my wins you would know my fighting style by now!"

"No! You died!" Ace said shaking his head stepping backwards.

"Funny thing about dieing is that the person has to have stopped breathing and no pulse for them to be truly dead." The man replied with. Zoro not understanding who the man was took a slice at him only to be stopped by the steel pipe.

"Dont fight him Zoro he is on our side." Ace whispered stunned tears entering his eyes before he hugged the man baring his face in to the man's collar. "Sabo! Why didnt you say something!?"

**I am sorry, but I love Sabo so much I couldn't help but put him in the story. I felt it was important to have all three of them at this fight. As much as you guys think not as many people would show up for Luffy as with Ace I beg to differ. I feel as though even more would show up if they could. At least those who really knew Luffy. And y'all may think it's weird to have Vivi there but I felt as though she would move heaven and earth to ave Luffy after what he did for her.**


End file.
